


Verses From a Forgotten Song

by Zdenka



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: A fragment of a song about Naskaaia Eskur's confrontation with Anaander Mianaai. (From that song, if you like.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 3-sentence ficathon hosted by caramelsilver on LJ, for an anonymous prompt: “Any, any, _stupeur et tremblements_ /fear and trembling.”

Naskaaia Eskur said:   
"Who are you that I should kneel before you,   
that all must enter your presence with fear and trembling?"

Anaander Mianaai said:   
"I am the Lord of the Radch;   
and my enemies will serve me in life or in death."

Naskaaia Eskur said:  
"You have forgotten who you are;  
but I think you will not forget my curse."


End file.
